High School of the Unknown
by KingdomFinalXBleach
Summary: Sora is starting the first day of High school at Twilight Town High, along with Riku,Kairi, and all his friends. Nervous at first, Sora starts to get used to high school life, but students begin to suddenly disappear without a trace, and a rumor about a mysterious man in a black coat roaming around town is being spread. Sora thinks they're all connected...
1. Night of The Unknown

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is just my original story.**

**~NIGHT OF THE UNKNOWN~**

There was a full moon, it had the odd shape of a heart. Although it wasn't noticeable, many people could see its unusual shape.

A couple walked down the street of Twilight Town, kissing each other passionately.

The young teen nibbled the ear of her boyfriend, while he kissed her from the check to the forehead.

"Wow, today was just…the perfect day." said the girl. "I didn't know we'd be eating at Traverse Town!"

The boy smiled, "Nothing but the best for my girl." the girl looked into his green eyes.

"I love you Yuji." He gently brushed her bangs from her blue eyes. "I love you too, Yuri."

They continued to kiss under the moonlight. The air was cool and crisp and a gentle breeze blew through both their hair. They showed no signs of taking a break from kissing until Yuri opened her eyes and noticed something. A strange man in a black coat was staring at them. Yuri stopped kissing Yuji and he looked in confusion as to why she had stopped. Yuji turned to see who she was staring at and was startled to see the man in the black coat.

Yuri tugged on Yuji's jacket, "Can we leave, that guy over there is creeping me out." Yuri said.

"Yeah…sure, let's go" Yuji Responded.

They turned in the opposite direction from the mysterious man and made a left, walking right in the street. They were close to their houses, which we're right across the street from each other, but stopped in fear as the mysterious man in the black coat appeared in front of them. They stared at the man, not taking their eyes off of him for a second.

"Hey man!" Yuji Yelled. "What the hell's your problem!?"

"Why are you following us?" Yuji waited for an answer but the man said nothing. The street lights around them began to flicker and all, but the street light Yuji, Yuri, and the Mysterious Man were standing under, of them turned off.

"Yuji…" Yuri Whispered. "I'm scared…"

"It's gonna be ok Yuri" He reassured her. "It's gonna be ok…"

The Mysterious Man raised his right hand that looked as though he was lifting something, and the street light they were standing under flicked rapidly.

"What do you want from us!?" Yuji Yelled furiously. The street light turned off, and they were standing in complete darkness.

"Yuji…" Yuri Whispered. "I- She froze at the sight of multiple glowing yellow eyes coming from where the Mysterious Man is standing. The light flickered again and reveled five black colored humanoid creatures with antennas, yellow glowing eyes, and sharp claws. Yuri screamed at the sight of them as the street light flickered off, Yuji shivered and heard something hit the ground and could barely see that it was Yuri, who had been attacked by the shadow creatures.

"Yuri!" Yuji screamed. He picked her up and tried to carry her and run, but the shadow creatures attacked him, and he fainted from the pain, dropping Yuri in the process. The Mysterious Man in the black coat walked toward the two teens as the shadow creatures disappeared into the darkness. He felt their neck to feel a pulse, they both were alive but knocked out. The man held out his hand and a portal appeared in front of him. He picked up the teens and threw them in the portal right before he walked in it himself.

**~MORNING AFTER~**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* "Uhhhh" said the spikey haired boy. The spikey haired boy slowly sat up on his bed and looked at his alarm clock and realized how late it was. "Oh man!" he said in shock. "It's 7:40!" He hurried out of bed and began to brush his teeth. He hurried in to the shower and finished in five minutes (the fastest record of shower taking).

"I thought I set the clock to 7:00!" He though.

"I should have been out the door by now!" said the boy as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

"My house key, I left it inside!" he said. "Wait…I don't need my house key, I have the best key in the world." he smirked. The spikey haired boy jumped back, held out his hand, and his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, appeared in his hand. He pointed it at his door lock and a beam of light shot out of the key and hit the door, locking it. The boy smiled and ran to school.

"Sora!" The spikey haired boy turned around to see who called him.

"You over sleep again?" The silver haired boy chuckled.

Sora gave his best friend a smile, "Hey Riku, I guess I kinda did."

"I'm amazed you passed middle school, always over sleeping." said Riku

"Hey!" Said Sora as he lightly punched Riku on his shoulder.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late, school starts in 20 minutes" Riku said.

"Ok"

Sora and Riku walked to school and were greeted by Kairi and Selphie. "Good Morning Sora, Riku!" Kairi Yelled.

"Moooorninnnggg Guys!" Selphie Shouted.

They both waved, "Morning girls, Sora responded. "Man, the first day of highschool, this is gonna be tough." said Sora.

"Oh don't worry, it's gonna be fun." said Kairi. "Especially with you here…" sora thought.

"Woo Hoo!" They all spun around and saw Tidus and Wakka running our way. "Hey what's happening you guys?" said Wakka.

"Hey Wakka", Riku Yelled.

"Heya Tidus!" Sora Yelled. Kairi and Selphie gave them all hugs and we all walked together toward school, talking and laughing like the old times. Twilight Town High…It was way bigger than what I had Imagined, It looked way bigger than Balamb Gardan High. I wasn't really looking forward to going to school, so many things happened. The biggest thing of all was…the Keyblade. Back at Destiny Islands, on the smaller islands where me, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie would always hangout together. One night, I was alone on the island, a huge dark storm was approaching and I ran to the boat, but these dark shadow creatures appeared and tried to attack me. I ran toward the Paopu fruit tree and the shadows jumped on me, I could move but then, a bright light appeared and it knocked the creatures of me, and then a giant key shaped sword appeared in my hand and then the words Keyblade…Keyblade…went through my head. I used the keyblade to fight of the shadows, completely killing them all. I was so worn out I passed out. The next day Riku had found me and took me to his house to rest. I woke up later that day. I wanted to tell Riku what happened, but something told me not to. I kept it secret from all my friends ever since.

"Sora!"

Sora, who was lost in thought, snapped back to reality. "What is it, Riku?"

"Are you okay?" said Kairi. "You looked like you were staring into space."

Sora smiled, "Nah, I'm ok, I was just…thinking about something…"

"Hey you guys look!" Tidus said excitedly. "It's our class schedules."

"Let's see if we have any classes together!" Selphie said excitedly. "Awww, I don't have 1st or 2nd period with any of you guys…" "It's ok Selphie, look, we all have the same 6th period in class B-2." Kairi reassured her.

"Yay!" shouted Selphie. " Looks like I got 3rd period in class C-5 with Kairi and Wakka and 4th period with Sora, Selphie, and Tidus." Riku smiled

"Awesome!" said Tidus.

"My 1st period's Algebra…not cool! Groaned Wakka. "Sora, Riku, the three of us have 5th period together." said Kairi with a warm smile towards Sora. Sora turned away and started to turn red. "Alright you guys, let's try to find each other during lunch." Explained Riku.

"Yeah!" said Selphie.

"Sure Thing!" said Kairi.

"Sounds like a plan, man." said Wakka.

"Sweet!" said Tidus, who was jumping around in excitement.

"Cool, see you guys then!" Sora said with a smile. As we all made our way inside the building and went our separate ways, Sora stopped and noticed a Mysterious Man in a black coat looking at him.

"C'mon Sora!" Riku Shouted. "The bell's about ring." Sora turned to Riku and shouted, "I'm coming!" Sora quickly turned back around and saw that the Mysterious Man was gone. Confused, Sora entered the school and wondered who that was.

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be out soon! Please review!**


	2. The Shadow Emerges

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is just my original story.**

**The Shadow Widens**

Sora walked through the door marked D-7, which lead him to his first period, Biology.

He looked around and saw other students talking with each other, guys listening to their music from their ipod, girls texting every second or pulling out their little makeup bag to add some mascara to their eyelashes. The room was of medium size and had three windows on the left side. Sora sat next to the window and wondered who the man in the black coat was.

His thoughts were pushed in the back of his head when the bell rang and the biology teacher walked through the door.

"Good Morning, class." The man said as he sat a folder on his desk. The man sports long platinum blond hair with two slightly shorter bangs that frame his face, and he also had rather large green eyes. His attire consisted of a white lab coat, gray vest, white collared shirt, black pants, silver boots, and a purple ascot.

"I am your biology teacher, Professor Vexen. Since today is the first day of school, I will be explaining exactly what this class will study."

"Most biology classes study organisms and dissect frogs, but we will study something more…intriguing…the mysteries of the human heart.

For the rest of the period, the instructor, talked about the heart. I started to doze off, but shook myself when I started to feel sleepy. Thankfully, the bell rang after half an hour and I headed off to my next class. After enduring the dreaded Gym instructor, Coach Lexaeus, the algebra teacher, Luxord, and the English teacher, Xaldin, Sora was happy that it was lunch time, he quickened his pace to the Lunch Hall, or LH as some people call it, in excitement.

**Food For Thought**

"Whoa…" said an amazed Sora. The LH was a very large opened space area that had a skylight and lots of vegetation growing around such as trees, bushes, and small plants everywhere.

By sheer luck, sora was able to locate riku, who was in the nearest lunch line waiting to get his food.

"Riku!" Shouted Sora. Riku spun around and smiled at sora and gestured his hand to have sora get in line with him.

"Hey Sora, how have your classes been?" Asked Riku.

"Not so bad, some of the teachers are kinda strange though…but I like it…what about you?"

"It's ok, nothing to good, the school gym instructor, Coach Lexaeus is also a Kendo teacher and said with my kind of size and strength, I should join."

"That sounds cool, you gonna join?"

"…"

"Riku?"

Riku had drifted into deep thought, but broke out of it from the sound of sora's voice. "Sorry sora, I was just thinking about something…anyway I would have to think about."

They both picked up their lunches and headed to their table, where kairi, selphie, tidus, and wakka were eating and talking. Everyone greeted me as I sat down to eat, so far it was a pretty good day. Sora thought of joining Kendo so he could learn how to properly handle his Keyblade, but thought there wasn't any need. Those shadow creatures that appeared on the Island last year weren't coming back, he was sure of it

"Hey Tidus, I-," uh, Tidus?" Sora shook him multiple times, yet he didn't move. Tidus was staring at someone behind Sora, he quickly turned around and saw two very beautiful young girls walk past us. The first girl had blue eyes and short blue hair, she wore a nice buttoned up white school uniform with a light blue skirt. The other girl has slicked back blonde hair and long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance, she was wearing the same uniform as the blue haired girl, except the blonde girl's skirt was greenish yellow.

"OH MY GOD…who are they!?" Yelled Tidus.

"The girl with the blue hair is Aqua and her friend with the blonde is Larxene" Said Riku.

"How do you know Riku?" Wakka asked.

"They're both in my 1st period."

"THEY ARE HOT!" Yelled Tidus. "Can't argue with that." Wakka said.

"Hmm" said Kairi.

"What's the matter Kairi?" Kairi was staring at Aqua quite strange. "It's just…it feels like I've seen her before. I don't know why, but I just have this strange feeling…"

Sora looked confused, "Maybe you met her back where you grew up."

"But…I don't remember anything from my childhood. I don't even remember the name of the town…" Sora looked down, thinking that was the wrong thing to say.

**Flashback**

Kairi came to Destiny Islands eleven years ago, I was about 4 or 5 and it was during a meteor shower when she showed up. Tidus and Wakka were playing Blitz Ball while Selphie was playing jump rope, and Riku and I were having a wooden sword fight. Riku had managed to knock me down, and I let go of my sword and went to retrieve it when it fell in the water. As I began to reach for it, I had immediately noticed something to my right that had washed up on the shore…a girl with dark red hair, lied out on the sand. I ran to her and riku saw and came to help, as did Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Tidus asked the girl. She was unresponsive and didn't move.

"Hey! Wake Up!" Shouted Sora. The girl opened her violet-blue eyes and looked around, not knowing her location.

"Are you ok?"

"…Yes" Said the girl.

"What's your name?"

"…Kairi…"

**Flashback end**

Ever since that day, Kairi has been our best friend and we did everything together. We asked Kairi where she came from, but she said she couldn't remember. It pained her that she didn't remember anything about herself, save for her name. We never really talked about it after that, but I always wondered where she came from.

"It's probably nothing, Kairi. Some people just look familiar." Riku Explained.

She smiled at the silver haired boy. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Tidus was jumping up and down his chair in excitement. "Well anyway, I think I'm gonna ask Aqua out on a date!" Sora looked at him in shock. " Tidus, I'm not so sure that's a good idea, she seems a lot older than you." Tidus shook his head. "That's the way I like 'em!" Said Tidus with a giant grin on his face.

"If you need some help asking her out, Tidus, I'm happy to help!" Said Selphie. Kairi smiled, "After all, they do call her the "Love Sorceress", with her advice, she'll be your girlfriend in no time." Tidus paused and thought about it.

"Really Tidus? You're gonna resort that?" Said Riku.

Wakka slung his arm around Tidus. "Yeah here's what you really need to do, walk up to her and be like…Hey babe, I just say you walking by and I thought to myself…DAMN! I have never seen such a nice piece of ass in my life! So can I get yo number?" Sora and Riku erupted in laughter, while Kairi and Selphie rolled their eyes. "That's just STUPID! Here's what you really do… walk up to her and compliment her on her hair and shoes, then you make little small talk about the subject, once that's done ask if you would like to get something to eat afterschool, make sure YOU pay for it, you two will have a good talk about your day and you'll ask if you wanna hang out during lunch, once that's over, the rest is up to you." Tidus looked at Selphie with a doubtful expression.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! Trust me Tidus, I know what I'm talking about, remember, I was the one who got Yuri Toshima and Yuji Fujimaki together."

"…Speaking of which…you guys! I haven't seen Yuji or Yuri the entire day," Said Sora.

They all looked at each other, "You're right, neither have I". Said Selphie. Kairi took out her phone and checked her messages. "I texted her last night while she was on her date with Yuji, asking if she was gonna still come to Twilight Town High school and not a different one, like The Land of Depature High. She texted back and said she was going to Twilight for sure."

"So where is she?" Riku wondered aloud.

**Dangerous Beginnings**

Yuji slowly awakened in a large pod. He slowly looked around and noticed a bookshelf, a large computer screen, and a black and purple spiral staircase. Yuji slammed on the pod, trying to break free, but soon realizes that the pod he is in is filled with a strange liquid. He begins to panic, but stops when he notices he can still breathe, but it still felt like he was under water. He continued to scan the area when his heart dropped and he started pounding on the glass even harder.

"YURI!"

Yuri was asleep in another pod, right next to Yuji's, filled with the same liquid. "Don't worry, Yuri, I'm gonna get us outta here!" He continued to pound on the glass hoping to break out and save Yuri. But it was futile, it wouldn't break. Yuji soon turned his attention to the sound of footsteps coming, he saw someone walk down the spiral stairs and walk to Yuji's pod.

Yuji tensed and was overcome with anger. "YOU!" Yuji looked at the man in the black coat. "You're that guy how attacked us! I swear… when I get out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The man chuckled, "My My, such a short temper, I wouldn't be making threats in your current position if I were you." Although his face was hooded, Yuji could feel the man's smile as he talked.

"You bastard…why are you doing this…why did you kidnap us!?" The man flipped back his hood and his face was revealed. He had short dark lime green hair and his bangs covered his golden eyes, and his skin was lightly tanned. "I think you're mistaken." The man grinned. "My name is Izaya, and I am not the one who captured you, but I am associated with the person who did. You see, you are our experiments."

Yuji look at Izaya in confusion, "Did you say…e-experiments?"

"Yes, you and that girl are one of many experiments that are being currently conducted. You will help us fulfill our goal…" The man's gaze frightened Yuji.

"…What goal?"

Izaya waved his finger at Yuji with a smile, "Ah ah ah! That's not any of your concern…let's just say, you're going to become a minion of the darkness. Yuji's eyes widened in horror, then in anger.

"YOU BASTARD! Let us out of here now!" Izaya started to laugh. "You seem to be upset, let me help you relax…" Izaya walked to the computer and pressed a button. Yuji began to fell sleepy. "W-what…d-did…you…do…"

Izaya smiled evilly as Yuji started to drift to sleep. "Calm down and relax, go to your happy place…and stay there…**forever**…"

**I'm sorry that this Chapter took so long to make, I've been busy, stupid high school. Chapter 3 will be coming soon so check back and don't forget to Review!**


	3. The Keyblade War

**The Keyblade War...**

****The hallways were soon empty as the bell rang for 6th period. History. Not my best subject but not the hardest. I walked in my History class, which was strangely labeled room J-XIII. The room was full of noisy people talking, listening to loud music I could hear straight from their head phones, and the latest gossip, which actually was concerning our teacher. I really wasn't interested so I took my seat right next to Tidus who was already snoring on the rubric that was conveniently placed on everyone's desk. Riku, Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka had stepped in through the door and I waved at them.

"HeyHeyHey!" yelled Selphie.

"Hey guys" Sora said with a wide smile. Riku, Kairi, and Wakka smiled and waved and took their seats. We all bascically made a circle, riku taking the seat in front off me, Kairi on my left, Selphie right next to kairi and Wakka taking the seat in front of Tidus.

"Uggh, finally its the last period! I'm ready to get the hell outta here!" Wakka groaned.

"But this is only the first day, are you ready for the rest of the year?" asked Selphie. Wakka threw Selphie a glance but she didn't seem to notice, or she saw and just ignored it. I looked over to Kairi who was looking down at her phone and she furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" I asked

She shifted in her chair and smiled at me and said, "Huh? oh, it's...well...I just sent this text to Yuri asking if she was alright, you know since she didn't come to school. Well, she just texted back and...here, just look what it says." I took Kairi's phone and read, **I'm fine, their's no need to worry, text you later :)**

I looked at Kairi in confusion, "What's so weird about that?"

"It's just she always leaves her signature when she texts, not a smiley face..." Sora put a hand on her shoulder, "Kairi, I'm sure she's fine, a lot of people skip the first day of school and their is a chance she could be sick too." he reassured her.

She continued to look down at the message, "I sure hope so..." she said sadly. I couldn't help but worry about Kairi, but I knew she would be alright. Yuri would be back on the second day of school and Kairi would stop being so concerned. I glanced over at the door as as a tall man with very...feminine features walked through the door. Hey a gray and silver suit with black pants and black boot. His hair was shoulder length and rose pink with ruffles, he has blue eyes and his lips were pale pink. He walked over too his desk and placed a rather large book next to a cherry blossom that was on his desk.

He smiled warmly, "Hello, students. I am your history teacher, Marluxia Rose, I look foward to teaching you all." He began to tell everyone to follow along as he read out loud the rubric on everyone's desks. I had to quickly smack Tidus over the head so he wouldn't get in trouble for falling asleep, although I enjoyed it just a little. I looked at the rubric as he read but stopped and read over a word I saw over and over and over again. **KEYBLADE WAR STUDIES.** I immediately raised my hand out of curiosity.

"Mr. Rose..." Marluxia had looked through his student call sheet and said, "Yes...Sora?" he asked.

I thought of my words carefully, "I couldn't help but notice, but, what is...The Keyblade War studies?" He smiled warmly, "Ah yes, well I suppose this the best time to tell you."

"Unlike some history classes, you will be learning about different things in this class, you will be learning about the Keyblade War." He began to walk around the room, "Long ago, in the age of fairy tales" as some called it, the world was full of light, which was believed to have come from this mysterious power called Kingdom Hearts, it was protected by its counterpart, the X-blade. The people of the world wanted Kingdom Hearts's power, thus, darkness was born in their hearts. In order to control Kingdom Hearts, many people forged Keyblades in the image of the X-blade and they...I-I'm sorry, but I feel that this shouldn't be discussed so soon.

"But why!" Riku had yelled out. Sora looked at his friend in confusion, for that was the exact thing Sora was going to ask.

"Young man, for the time being, I cannot tell you the whole story of the war, but in due time, I'll tell you all what lies behind the Keyblade War..."

"Now then, now that that's out of the way, let's continue with the rubric." The rest of the class were whispering about what Marluxia had said, saying it was very strange. But I...I was wonder only one thing...why was Riku so interested, is Riku hiding something from me?


End file.
